Who knew
by Agent South
Summary: Kurz likes Sousuke. Melissa helps to give Kurz the courage to confess his feelings. Yaoi! Not enough of this couple out there!


Title: Who knew?

Author: Kinata Rin

Fandom: Full Metal Panic

Pairing: Sosuke/Kurz

Rating: PG (Language/Comedy)

Summary: Err… random story…

Disclaimers: I don't own Full Metal Panic, if I did this couple would actually be shipped more! Well I don't and I'm poor so don't sue!

Author's Note: My first FMP story! Be nice! I came up with this when listening to the song "Cold, but still here" by Evan's Blue…for some odd reason that song reminds me of Sosuke! There is not enough of this couple out there, if there is then I haven't found it! Whatever! ENJOY!

-------------------------

Who Knew?

-------------------------

"Stop Spying on them Kurz!" Melissa said as she took another sip of her beer. Kurz sighed and put his head down on the table. "What are you jealous or something? The girl doesn't like you like that."

"I'm not jealous of Sosuke." Kurz said plainly as he took a drink. He sighed and glanced out the window. Kaname was still standing there with Sosuke talking. Sosuke looked happy. Kurz sighed and finished his drink, only to get another and another.

"Kurz, are you getting wasted over there?" Melissa asked, the slur in her speech told Kurz that she was drunk.

"Maybe." He answered.

"Why do you keep looking out the window at them, do you really like her that much?" She asked. Kurz blushed and looked away.

"It's not that." Kurz replied. Melissa stared at him and grinned.

"It's not?" She asked. "Oh I think you do like someone." Melissa stood up and put her hand on Kurz's shoulder. "Even if it's not a her." She said. Kurz turned and looked at Melissa with a shocked expression and blushed.

"H-How?" He stuttered. Melissa smiled.

"I've noticed the way you act around him for a while now." She replied. Kurz blushed and looked down. He sighed.

"I don't know how to deal with this." He said. Melissa handed him another beer.

"One more?" She gestured. He took it. Melissa smiled. "Tell him." Kurz looked up at her.

"I can't do that." Kurz said. "I just can't tell him something like that after all this. It would ruin everything." He replied. "Besides, he likes Kaname."

"Does he really?" Melissa questioned. Kurz stared at her. "Would you rather have him live his life without him knowing how you feel about him?" Kurz sighed and put his head down.

"No, I want him to know. I just don't know how to say it." He replied.

"Just say what's in your heart." Melissa said. Kurz stared at her and smiled.

"Thank you." He said as he stood up. He finished the rest of his beer then turned to walk out the door. Before he walked out he turned around. "Who knew you'd be the one to give love advice." He smiled. Melissa smiled back.

"Well who knew you'd fall for a man." She grinned. Kurz shook his head and walked out the door.

"Oh god, I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this." Kurz said to himself as he walked down the stairs. He sighed. "Just say what's in your heart." He repeated Melissa's words to himself. He sighed again. "How exactly am I suppose to do that?"

He reached the bottom of the stairs and went out the door. There stood Sosuke and Kaname. Kaname smiled and waved at him. Kurz smiled back, but it faded when Sosuke looked over. _I can't do this, I can't!_ Sosuke smiled at him with bright eyes. He was happy to see Kurz. Kurz smiled back.

"Hey." Kurz said as he walked over. Kaname sighed.

"Hey Kurz!" She said with a grin on her face. "Whatcha doing?" She asked.

"Uh… Just coming out here to see what's up." He replied. _That's a total lie_! He thought. Kaname yawned.

"Well, I'm gonna go home. I'm tired." She said. She began to walk off.

"Wait, Ms. Chidori, I should go with you." Sosuke called out. Kaname groaned.

"I'm just going right over here, I'll be fine!" She said. Sosuke thought for a moment.

"Just be careful!" He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Later guys!" In a moment she was in her building. Kurz sighed. _How am I gonna start? What am I gonna say?_ Sosuke turned around.

"So what did you really want?" Sosuke asked. Kurz blushed and sighed.

"Um, I have something I need to say … to you." Kurz began. His heart was beating rapidly. _Oh god, what if he hates me after this? Relax just relax!_ Kurz sighed.

"Well, what is it you need to say to me?" Sosuke asked. He was always so serious. Kurz stared at him. He looked concern. Kurz took a breath. _Ok, here it goes!_

"Um … Sosuke … I … uh…" Kurz was blushing furiously. He couldn't get his word straight. _I can't do it!_ He almost wanted to cry, but he wouldn't.

"HEY!" Melissa called from above. Sosuke and Kurz looked up.

"She's drunk isn't she?" Sosuke asked. Kurz raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"JUST TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL!" She yelled.

"HEY LADY SHUT UP!" A guy called out.

"GO TO HELL, I'M DOING THIS FOR THE SAKE OF LOVE!" She yelled back. Sosuke raised his eyebrow. Kurz laughed nervously.

"Um, Kurz, is she saying that you…" Sosuke began. Kurz blushed. _Dammit._

"I like you Sosuke." He had said the words without thinking. It was out. Kurz sighed. Sosuke was staring at him in a confused way. Kurz looked away.

"You do?" Sosuke asked. Kurz nodded. "But you're a guy and I'm a guy. Why?" Kurz sighed.

"I don't know, I just do!" Kurz said. Sosuke stared at him. Kurz looked like he was gonna cry. Sosuke sighed.

"I … don't know what to say." Sosuke said. "Are you asking me to be with you?" He asked. Kurz looked up.

"Yes."

Sosuke stared at him for a moment. Kurz's blue eyes stood out in the faint light from the street lamp. Sosuke smiled.

"Then yes, I'll be with you."

Kurz looked up in shock. _Yes, did he just say yes?_ Kurz smiled faintly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, what's wrong with being with another guy. Maybe that's why I have trouble with women, I mean, I have a lot of trou-"

Sosuke's words were cut off by Kurz's lips pressed softly against his. Sosuke's eyes widened and then slowly closed as he gave into the kiss. Someone else had never really kissed him before. He had kissed people, but had never received a kiss. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Kurz. It felt so natural.

Kurz finally separated from Sosuke and just stood there as Sosuke stared with his eyes half open, his lips red and wet from the kiss. Kurz smiled to himself. He kissed Sosuke softly on the lips once more.

"I think we should go back up, don't you?" Kurz asked. Sosuke snapped out of his gaze and nodded. He smiled.

"Yeah."

"WOO HOO!" I saw it all from up here!" Melissa said as they walked in. Sosuke blushed. Kurz sighed.

"Melissa, you are too drunk! Go to bed!" Kurz demanded. Melissa glared at him.

"You can't boss me around, I'm your boss!" She said as she stuck out her tongue. "YOU two go to bed!" Kurz sighed. Sosuke yawned.

"I am kinda tired myself." He said. Kurz smiled.

"Ok, You go to bed and I'll be in there in a moment." He said with a grin. Sosuke blushed and nodded. He smiled and went into him room.

"OH! You two gonna… you know!" She said. Kurz sighed.

"No! Go to sleep Melissa!" He said.

"Fine! Night loser!" She said. Kurz smiled.

"Night." He said before he went into Sosuke's room. Sosuke was lying on the bed, covers clumsily at his waist. "He's already asleep?" Kurz said in amazement. He smiled and walked over to the bed. _He's really very beautiful when he sleeps._ Kurz thought to himself. He kissed Sosuke's lips softly.

_It's strange how things just work out… _

* * *

My first FMP story, so don't kill me! I just adore this couple, as well as Sosuke/Tsubaki from Fumoffu! There really needs to be more of this couple out there! I will continue this story … if you REVIEW! I know you all loved "Catch me if you can" I hope you love this too! Oh and if you review… I'll give you some Strawberry Pocky I bought! Laterz! 


End file.
